Pokemon Opal Episode 2
by Chris Farley
Summary: meh read episode 1 one first


Pokemon Opal

Episode 2: Celeste and Lillie

"So what exactly are we going to do when we find Prof. Rowan." Talc asked Celeste

"We drag him back to the lab so he can give me my Pokemon and my Pokedex and then we're gonna leave." She fumed her face a deep red.

"Um…We're?…We?" Jett didn't like the sound of this.

The Cave at Lake Verity was set into a cliff face vines and bushes were overgrown around the entrance but a the path looked like it was recently trod on.

"You know what I really love about these kinds of caves?" Talc said

"What?" Celeste asked

"All the Zubat!" Talc said sarcastically

"HEY GUYS YOU GONNA GET MOVING ALREADY!" Jett's voice echoed out from the cave.

"Let's get moving." Talc mumbled walking into the cave.

Catching up to Jett, Talc and Celeste where amazed at the scenery the caves where pockmarked with glowing red and pink stones and Pokemon of all kinds where just sitting around watching them.

"I've never seen so many Pokemon in one place." Celeste gawked.

"This must be why Prof. Rowan is down here, he is looking for a reason to these stones and Pokemon or what ever relationship they may have." Talc inferred

"Talc why are you becoming a Pokemon trainer again, you are smart enough you could do anything." Jett said.

"How else am I gonna keep up with you Jett." Talc teased him.

"This is why I'm glad I'm an only child." Celeste snapped.

In her sarcastic and irritable mood Celeste wasn't paying attention and proceeded to trip over a bag that was left behind on the floor.

"Oh, your so graceful." Talc laughed helping her up.

"Shut up Talc." Celeste pushed him off and picked up the bag. "Do you know whose bag this is?" she inquired rummaging around in the bag.

"Oh, wait I found some papers and a poke ball. The papers belong Prof. Rowan which would mean this poke ball is his…it says here it's gonna be either a Piplup, Chimchar or a Turtwig. Hmm I wonder which one?" Celeste began rambling only to be cut short by the poke ball opening.

"Turtwig it is then." Jett kneeled down to inspect the Pokemon.

"Says here it's a girl." Talc said snatching the papers from Celeste's hand.

"Hey those aren't yours,"

"They aren't yours either."

"You 2 just shut up and put the Turtwig and papers back." Jett snapped at the two bickering Pokemon trainers behind him.

"Fine…"Celeste pouted putting away the papers and Pokemon.

"Porf. Rowan should be through this tunnel." Talc said rushing forward.

"Why do you say that." Celeste said.

"Hmm, maybe because it is the only way through this tunnel." Talc said his voice dripping with sarcasm his eyes trained on Celeste.

The tunnel ended in a large cave infested with Gible and two of them had Prof. Rowan pinned in a corner another began crawling out of one of the holes in the wall.

"Oh hello kids, it's quite apparent I've gotten myself in a bit of a situation would you mind helping, oh and it would appear you've found my bag you can use the Pokemon in there if you like." Prof. Rowan called out.

"Why are we helping him again." Talc whispered.

Jett then proceeded to hit him upside the head.

"Come on let's help him Talc." Jett

"Fine, Let's go Leroy." Talc threw his pokeball and a Smeargle with Red paint came out.

"Shade we need your help to." Jett threw his poke ball and out popped a Sableye.

"Intriguing Pokemon from the Hoenn and Johto regions how did you manage to come by them?" Prof. Rowan observed the two Gible holding him hostage now distracted.

"Let's hope this works." Celeste said pulling out the Turtwig's poke ball and the papers on it.

All three Gible where now facing Leroy, Shade and the Turtwig.

"Leroy use Ice Beam." Talc called out. A blue lightning like beam shot out from his hand and struck the middle Gible dead on.

"Nice shot, Shade use Psychic." Jett said pointing at the left Gible. A blue light shone through Shade's eyes as the Gible was knocked backwards into a wall only to get up and fire a ball of white light and Shade that exploded on impact knocking her back against the wall.

"Is that dragon rage?" Talc asked seeing the Gible attacking Leroy charging up a similar attack. "Ok Leroy dodge it and use Sketch." Leroy jumped up over the attack and slung a line of red paint that enveloped the ball of light shrank it down and returned it to Leroy.

"Awesome, ok Leroy now use Dragon Rage." Talc yelled out. Leroy attempted to use it but the white ball of energy he was charging up just blew up in his face.

"Leroy!"

"Turtwig use Tackle." Celetse yelled. The Turtwig charged into the last Gible and just kept charging until it slammed the Gible into a wall.

"Shade use Night Shade." Jett said. Black Lightning shot out of Shade's eyes hitting a Gible knocking it out.

"Hmmm, maybe…" Jett threw a poke ball at the Gible. It caught the Gible and began shaking.

"C'mon catch it." The poke ball stopped twitching.

"YES! I caught it." Jett yelled

"I'll just name him Malfoy

"Leroy use Shadow Sneak." Leroy became a shadow that slide behind the Gible only to blast it in the back with a pulse of dark energy knocking it out.

"Holy crap, Turtwig use Withdraw quick." Celeste called as the last Gible charged up a Dragon Rage and fired. The ball of energy bounced off of Turtwig's shell and hit the Gible knocking it out. Now out of harms way Prof. Rowan began clapping.

"Good show kids I'm very proud of you. You showed real talent today. Please follow me to the Lab."

Back at the Lab Prof. Rowan began riffling through boxes and papers till he found three Pokedexs and hand them to each of the kids.

"Yes, hmm a light blue one for Celeste, a pale green one for Talc, and a Black one for Jett. There we go yes good."

"Hey Prof. Rowan about the Turtwig…"

"Celeste, keep it and you know what how about naming it."

"Already, have one Lillie."

"Excellent name Celeste. Well I expect you all to do well, call sometime soon and all that gubbans." Prof. Rowan said shooing them off.

Outside the Lab Jett turned to Talc.

"Well Talc I guess this is where we part ways for now at least."

"Wait Jett, what?"

"You can handle yourself pretty well I feel we can part ways and you will be ok we are the same age as it is."

"Are you sure."

"Yes I'm sure. Trust me we will meet again."

"Interrupting the family drama here Talc can we get going?" Celeste said butting in.

"Um, yeah sure. Well I guess I'll be seeing you then Jett." Talc said turning away from him.

"Yeah…Bye."


End file.
